


snow white reflecting my heart

by floofyfloof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, No Beta, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofyfloof/pseuds/floofyfloof
Summary: Winter had never been Adrien’s favorite season.He would always spend the months looking wistfully out the window, at the children on the streets playing in the white snow, screaming and laughing and fighting and smiling.He always wished he could join them.But then the universe seemed to have finally answered his pleas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	snow white reflecting my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s floofy! i’m writing this fic in celebration of my first snow in a long while! it doesn’t snow very much around here....

Winter had never been Adrien’s favorite season. 

He would always spend the months looking wistfully out the window, at the children on the streets playing in the white snow, screaming and laughing and fighting and smiling.

He always wished he could join them.

But then the universe seemed to have finally answered his pleas.

Adrien walked out of the Agreste mansion, wearing a blue knit beanie matched with the scarf Marinette had made for his birthday.

(He supposed he was a bit disappointed that his father hadn’t given him the scarf, but he should have expected as such. 

Regardless, his heart was too busy blooming at the fact that Marinette had spent so much time and effort on this gift just for him. For _him!_ )

He was grateful for layering up as the weather was more than chilly. He shivered and watched the white puff of his breath fade into the air as he entered the car to go to school.

As the Gorilla drove, Adrien looked out the car window, watching the people clad in trench coats and mittens and boots walk on the Parisian streets to their destinations while enduring the subzero temperatures, when something suddenly caught his vision.

Adrien let out a gasp as he saw white speckles fall from the sky and onto the ground. It was snowing! He marveled at the alabaster snowflakes floating in the air, falling at an angle, and coating the streets in a thin white blanket.

He was starting to feel a bit antsy in the car, reminded of the years where he would sit at his desk, envying the people outside experiencing the shower of white from the sky.

After a few minutes (it felt like hours in his head), he had arrived at Françoise Dupont. He could see Nino, Alya, and Marinette wave at him. 

He noted that Marinette’s normally pale cheeks were rosy in the cold, and her raven hair was dotted with white snowflakes. _Cute._

Adrien stepped out of the car and relished the cool winter breeze. He was stunned by the snowflakes around him. Some landed on his face, on his eyelashes, on his beanie. The cold snowflakes tickled as they melted on his skin.

He was amazed at the different sizes of the tiny fractals falling into his hands.

He was so focused on the snow that he didn’t hear his friends calling him.

“Dude!”

“Hey, Sunshine!”

“H-hi Adrien!”

He heard footsteps approaching him and looked to see the three of them standing in front of him.

“Dude, we’ve been calling you for three minutes! What’s wrong?”

Adrien blinked. “Oh, nothing’s wrong. The snow just looked really cool and pretty and I was enjoying it a bit.”

“It looked like you’d never seen snow in your life before,” Alya laughed as the four of them started to walk inside.

Adrien paused. “Kind of. My father never let me go outside to see the snow. Said that I would get a cold and that the snow was dirty.”

“Aw, that must suck dude. Well then, congrats on feeling the snow for the first time.” Nino smiled as he took off his cap to brush off the snow.

“Yeah I guess…” Adrien shrugged.

He turned his head to Marinette to see her look at him with a sad look in her eyes.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry Adrien. You must’ve felt so lonely then.”

“Yeah, I guess I was pretty lonely then. But don’t worry! That just means that I’ll cherish today with you guys even more!” Adrien reassured her with a smile.

“Well then I’ll make sure that today will be the happiest day of your life! Just you, us, and the snow!” Marinette said with a determined grin, though her cheeks grew a bit redder.

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. Marinette working so hard to make him happy never ceased to surprise him. And the blush on her cheeks was just adorable.

* * *

Adrien was jittering in anticipation for school’s end. He could see through the window that the snowfall had stopped, but there were still several inches of snow on the ground. 

He was a bit worried that the snow would melt before he could enjoy it, but that probably wouldn’t happen, so he pushed the thought away.

After a very long while (okay, maybe not _too_ long), the bell rang and class was over for the day. He rushed to put on his coat, beanie, and scarf, and waited by the door for the rest of his friends.

“Look, sunshine is already leaving without us!” Alya pointed at Adrien.

“Alright dude, we’re coming! Just give us a minute!” Nino pretended to sound annoyed, but he was laughing nonetheless.

“Guys, let him loose a little bit!” Marinette chuckled. “Besides, you look cute when you’re like this.”

Adrien’s heart stuttered and he felt his face grow hotter as the words left Marinette’s lips. _She thinks I’m cute._ He didn’t know why that affected him so much, but he liked the feeling. It was weird and tingly, and it thrilled him.

The four of them left the Dupont building, heading to the Place de Vosges as per Marinette’s suggestion. “The snow is super fluffy over there for some reason!”

When they arrived, Adrien’s jaw dropped as he beheld the sight in front of him. The snow had resumed so his whole vision was dotted with the flurry of pearly snowflakes. 

“Come on Adrien!” Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him to the snow-blanketed grass.

The snow reached almost halfway to his knee. The crunch of the snow under his feet was all too satisfying. Adrien looked behind him to see the footprints left behind by his and Marinette’s boots.

He couldn’t help but be amused a little. It was probably a bit childish, but he smiled wide at the sight of their footprints. He supposed that was the result of never seeing the outside world for fourteen years. 

Adrien took a glance at Marinette. Although she was probably confused as to why he was laughing, she smiled with him nonetheless. She loves to see him happy.

“You wanna make a snowman with me, Adrien?”

A snowman? He thinks those are the things that the kids made that looked like people. He used to watch them put their hats and other trinkets on the snow structures from his window.

“Sounds great!”

And then it was just the two of them. Marinette taught him how to make a snowball, and then how to roll it in the snow so that it got bigger.

He was mesmerized by how the snow was soft when he picked it up, but was hard like a rock when he packed it into a ball. He pities never being able to feel this amazing substance until now. 

He was so grateful that Marinette had taken them out to enjoy the snow. 

Besides swinging across the rooftops as Chat, he doesn’t think he ever had this much fun in his life.

Adrien and Marinette finished putting the snow head on the snowman-in-progress.

“Now we have to give him a face,” Marinette let out a sigh. “Adrien, can you find some stones for his face?”

“Stones? Alright!” Adrien set out to find some stones. He found a handful of them by a nearby tree. “Got some!”

“Perfect!” He saw Marinette come back with two branches. She stuck them at the sides of the snowman. “These are for the arms.”

Adrien set the stones in front of them, and they proceeded to put them on his face, for his eyes, nose, and mouth.

After finishing the face, Marinette took a step back, biting her lip in concentration.

(Adrien thinks this is the third time he noticed her cuteness today.)

“Something seems missing,” Marinette muttered. Then her face lit up. “Ooh, I got an idea!”

She approaches Adrien and reaches her arms towards his neck. Adrien feels his breath exit his lungs. 

She unwraps the scarf around his neck, then reaches above to pull his beanie from his head, her hand brushing his hair for a split second. He registers the familiar warmth filling his cheeks as she did so.

Marinette puts the scarf and the beanie on the snowman, and rests her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

“There! Now it’s perfect!” She turns her head back to the blond. “Adrien?”

That shakes him out of his daze. “Yeah, it’s perfect! Well, it’s not as dashing as me!” Adrien says jokingly.

Marinette giggles. “You might be right about that!”

Suddenly, Adrien feels something hit his back.

“Ha! Got you dude!” Adrien turns back to see Nino and Alya smirking at them with snowballs in their hands.

“Hey!” Marinette exclaimed. “You’re on! Adrien, hurry and make some snowballs! We gotta defeat them!”

Adrien decided that he likes the smirk on her face. “You got it, Marinette!”

They spent the next several minutes throwing dozens of snow projectiles at each other. Adrien made his snowballs extra large, so they made a bigger impact every time they hit.

After a while, the four of them settled down, panting from running and throwing and laughing so much. 

“Wow that was fun!” Alya breathed. “I have to go take care of Ella and Etta. Nino has to help me too.” Adrien catches Alya wink at Marinette.

“Yeah, her parents won’t be home so they’re leaving them up to us.” Nino added. He turned to Adrien. “We hope you had fun today, bro!”

“I sure did! Thank you guys so much,” Adrien said sincerely. “And you too, Marinette. You always know how to make me happy.”

Marinette smiled at him. “It was my pleasure.”

He heard Alya mumble something along the lines of “definitely her pleasure.”

“Anyway, gotta go, my parents are waiting for us!” She tugged Nino by the arm and hurriedly left the park. 

Adrien shrugged. “They’re acting kind of funny.”

“Yeah, they’re always up to something.” Marinette agreed, though it seemed like she knew something that he didn’t.

Adrien breathed out a sigh. “Seriously, Marinette. Thank you so much for all of this. I really appreciate how you always work so hard to make my day.

“I’m so glad we became friends that first day, Marinette. If it weren’t for you, I would never have such amazing and happy moments in my life. Thank you so much for doing all this just for me.”

Marinette smiled, a light flush on her cheeks. “It’s no problem, Adrien. Really. I enjoy doing all of this. You know why? Because your happiness is important to me.

“You’re important to me, Adrien. Your happiness makes me happy. And I would do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Adrien’s jaw hangs open. He had never heard such sincere and heartfelt words addressed towards him before. His heart warms and he fights back tears.

In a moment of boldness, he leans over and kisses her on the cheek. He can feel her skin heat up under his lips.

He pulls back and Marinette is staring at him wide eyed, bluebell eyes reflecting the pink sky, and her cheeks even pinker.

God, he really enjoys these reactions he pulls from her.

“Adrien?”

“Thank you so much Marinette. Your happiness matters to me too. I hope that I can make you happy like you have for me, too.”

Marinette’s lips pull up in a small, but dazzling smile. “You already have,” she says softly.

They slowly get up and head home. When they reach the point where they have to part ways, Marinette speaks up.

“Have a good night Adrien. See you tomorrow.”

And then she smiled that breathtaking smile of hers.

Adrien’s mouth stops working for a second. “Yeah. You too Marinette. See you.” He smiles back at her with a wave, and turns back to go home.

As he dreams of raven hair covered in light snow and bluebell eyes sparkling in the light, Adrien comes to a conclusion.

Winter is his favorite season.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol all the snow here melted after two hours... well it was beautiful while it lasted!
> 
> please write your thoughts in the comments below! i’m still a newbie writer and i need growth!


End file.
